ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yonshigakure Gate RP 13/12/2012
Participants: Takeda Inkroe Hatake Setsuko Training Again.. TakedaInkroe: -I was sat atop a large rock, it stood thirty feet beneath me and stuck even deeper into a large lake in which it was perched, like a miniature island of my own as I sat on its peak, gazing down at the splashing water and rushing motions of six water clones, grouped up into threes both teams ran towards each other and each struck their swords through the air, their Samehada's flying through the air and passing within a few inches of each other as they all converged upon a center location. Like closing edges of a triangle formation they arrived at the center and swung, cleaving through the imaginary targets. Dangling from my own left hand and reaching six feet down the rock, stuck into a ridge of the large rock and with my left foot rested upon its hilt was Samehada, constantly drinking my chakra as I observed my own clones training, I had done enough training personally earlier, but I was constantly failing to achieve the ideal timing of the Dance of the Cresent Moon.. and had failed each time.. thus now I was sat, an apple in my right hand, a bag of apples in my lap, munching my way through them as I tried to figure out how to make the Kenjutsu move work.. trying to figure out where the flaw was in my technique as all six of my clones swords collided, failing to cut through the imaginary enemy.. I took a bite out of my apple.. then watched my clone walk back twenty feet each to their starting positions.. to try again.- TakedaInkroe: -My clones assumed their positions on the corners of the two triangle formations, each raising their swords as they stood fifty feet from me on the lake, I took another bite of my apple and indicated with a mumble for my clones to attempt to master the move again. And they did attempt it. In a burst of motion all six clones converged in their groups of three upon a single point, leaping strongly enough to cause blasts of water to erupt upwards from their standing positions and in a half second they had all arrived, swinging their swords at one of three locations, the thighs and base of the spine, the ribcage or the head of the imaginary enemies.. again.. their swords collided with one anothers and it was easy for me to see from my elevated position atop the standing stone island that the timing was still way off.. no wonder this was an A rank technique..- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would come out from the gate as he was wistling happily. Earlier that day he and Kirei had finally exchanged vows and they would now be one and the same in a family aspect. Holding onto a apple he would bring it to his lips and took a single bite as he looked off into the distance. He was not wearing the normal yonshi wear as he was trying out something new. it would have the black yonshi 7 armor on the chest and shoulders with a white and purple kimono styled shirt under it. he would here something off in the distance as he would walk past any of those around as he walked to the gate and paused. Taking another bite Setsuko would listen again as he would lean against the wall of the gate slugishly- TakedaInkroe: "Perhaps you're just too big of a weapon.." -I muttered to Samehada as it was rapidly becoming a frequent occourance, when I was trying to perform or have performed the Dance of the Cresent Moon, which I assumed would be an easy maneuver being as I had trained in Kenjutsu since a very early age, the sheer mass of Samehada, three of them attempting to to pass through a single body of air, a single body of an imaginary opponent.. it would be a massively devestating attack, if I could only get all three blades to not collide with one another.- "Or the enemy is too small.." -I toyed with the idea as my clones returned to their standing places once more at the corners of the triangle.. turning on the spot to face the center location and waiting as I leaned forwards, taking a final bite out of this apple and throwing the core into the lake, chewing as I tried to make sense of the failing of timing and positioning.- When spied a spying spider monkey. HatakeSetsuko: -Hearing more and more commosion Setsuko would walk into the forest as he would travel a couple of miles. Each one of his steps would be kept light and welled paced as he continued to eat his apple. As he came to an area with a lake he saw Ink... more like six of him. Setsuko would lean agains one of the trees as he would another bite of his apple as it would be down the core. Setsuko would take it and tossed it into the lake as he would watch the man. he would grit his teeth lightly but would not do anything more then watch him. Reaching behind him though he would go into his pouch as he would pull out his new mask he acquired while on the mission to get his blade back. he would bring it up to his lower part of his face as he would lock it into place as he kept watching Ink closely- TakedaInkroe: -I reached my right hand into the sack of apples on my lap and pulled out another red apple, lifting it to my burned lips and taking a large, juicy bite out of it with my sharpened teeth, chewing and chewing as I shifted Samehada in my hand to tap the large rock, in a crash of motion my clones all leapt at one another one more, six splashes of water rippling out at the corners of the triangles, each clone crossing the fifteen feet to the center in a moment and swinging their swords across the center location in a slightly staggered timing, the blade which would rend at the imaginary enemies ribcage passed cleanly through between both other blades, barely dodging both arcs, the one above and the one below but the uprising shred of the imaginary hips and lower torso made contact with the downward striking blow to decapitate the head and with a large dual blasts of the impacts, large shockwaves shook the lake at the center and my clones all stood atop the rising and falling waves, I personally felt the splashes of the impact even at a distance of thirty feet from one of the attacks and caught a mouthful of lake in my open mouth.. a mouthful which I promptly spat back into the lake along with the ruined bite of apple..- "Nothing to say..?" -I looked down to Samehada and expected a groaning grumble of complaint about a lack of chakra.- "No 'Maybe if you tried with two clones first..?" -I twisted my lips into a grimmace and took another bite of the new apple, watching the clones return to their spots again.. I was going to figure this technique out..- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would watch on as Inkroe trained. He would clench his fists together tightly as he wanted to charge in at him and just beat the living hell out of the man but no... "Not now" -he would state to himself as he watch more intensly. It was obvious that the man craved nothing but carnage and battle and who was to say this man might turn on the village. One day get up from out of his bed in his office (presuming he slept in his office instead of his apartment) and went to the highest point in all of Yonshi. then unleashing a hellish attack killing thousands. "What is your plan Mr. Kage.... whatever it is I will find out!" -he would say under his breath. Reaching behind him into his pouch he would take out a single kunai as he span it in his hand and gript it by the handle. Kneeling down to the ground Setsuko would trace the symbol which was known as the "Takeda" clan as he examed it more and more but still make sure to look up to Inkroe every now and again- TakedaInkroe: -I lifted Samehada up a few inches then knocked it on the standing rock once more, a sign for the clones to once again attempt the technique, this time I meant for the clones to stagger their landing times by tenths of a second, and with large splashes they all jumped towards each other, again, in their groups of three, converging upon a single point together, crossing the distance of fifteen feet in very little time as they bounded for the target, arriving at three flankes, swinging their blades one after another within a third of a second, all three blades of both pairs glidnig through the empty air and collectively smashing together with loud, gnashing smashes of impact which flung water into the air all around them. I sucked air through my teeth as I had watched and tilted my head slightly, replaying the visuals of the attacks as they passed one another, comparing the progress to the last attempt, and the attempt before that, and before that.. always two or all three blades would smash into one another and completely fail to pass untouched. I couldn't afford to open my left eye, no doubt it would have helped me train with higher quality, being able to examine more closely the movements, but I was already low on chakra, between the six water clones which stole more then half my chakra and Samehada eating away at me, the eye would only deplete me faster if I used it. I looked down to the silent Samehada while listening to the ripples of the lake wash against my rock, the splashings of my clones walking back to their places.- "Did anyone ever tell you the definition of insanity..?" -I smiled and continued.- "Doing the exact same thing, over and over again.. and expecting different results." HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would watch the man carefully as he turned his body to follow his, Reaching up with his right hand he would pull down the executioners blade as he would hold it tightly- "I was not... I am here alone as I did not even see a single eye in the main gate area." -Setsuko would say as he let the edge of his blade drag across the water. he would ear the names of those others known as Jounin. "I see so this is nothing more to you then a game but at the same time I could see your point in wanting to make sure we are ready... ready to defend Yonshi." -Setsuko would play it off as if he believed the man when in reality he did not. There was something else that gleamed in this mans eyes. "you may have choosen this location but the sounds... I could hear all the way at the gate. Maybe the grounds were you almost killed me or the place you and Nobu battled... might fit you better" -Setsuko would have moved about 5 feet infront of Ink as he kept watching him- TakedaInkroe: "Actually its more important then defending Yonshi.." -I looked the thirty feet own to Setsuko and the five feet towards the training clones, my perch on the rock was more of a small peak in the lake then a sitting stone in truth, but it allowed me to get a better vantage point as I watched the training commence and take place, the light splashings of water occoured again as my clones casually walked back to their place.. why of all times had Setsuko come to speak to me now, why dressed like this and why speaking of games.- "I see you got your sword back." -I lifted Samehada, but before I could tap it the smash of my clones engaging their training again erupted behind Setsuko.. I twisted my lips and looked to all six of them, as if to question how eager they were getting.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would not move as he felt the wind pick up behind him from his clones training. Setsuko would hear about getting his blade back as he would raise it up some as he would point it out into the direction of ink. The long blade would shine in the sunlight as Setsuko would pull it back and rested it over his shoulder- "Yeah I did... I took young Kaito with me as he needed the air also. We ran into a couple of mist ninjas as we took care of them." -Setsuko would pause for a moment as he would move his feet lightly on the water- "I wanted to make sure I got it back before the wedding.." Setsuko would not take his eyes off Inkroe as he would remember that the man would not show up to his own students wedding. It mattered not though because he figured he wouldn't. Inkroe's heart must had been black to the core but Setsuko would not dwell on this no...-\ TakedaInkroe: "Now thats not sensical.." -I commented as I leaned forwards, the sack of apples falling from my lap, down the large rock and all eight apples splashing into the water and two of them landing on Setsuko's feet before falling off into the lake.- "Why point your sword at me if you're only going to move it back again.." -I pondered while listening to the footsteps of my clones again.. ignoring the comment about Mist Ninja in his pause before blinking a few times, many times, then staring at Setsuko, all of my clones paused in their walking and I rested my head in my right hand, my right elbow rested on my knee.- "You got married.. yesterday..?" -My tone was much different now.. softer.- HatakeSetsuko: "Setsuko would hold the handle of the Executioners blade tightly as he laughed some- "just because I move it does not mean it could be a threat. This blade something I treasure and the way I see fit I will only use it for a deadly strike. by running in blindly and swinging it would do my no good as you know. Seeing you have owned this very blade before." -Setsuko would watch the mans movements as he kept his senses open to the clones all around him.- "Yes... I got married yesterday to Kirei. I sent you an invite but I knew it was never your thing so I did not expect you to show." -his voice was strong and firm in his tone towards Inkroe as he looked to the apples in his lap- TakedaInkroe: "I received no invite." -I attested as: SMASH, went the collisions of blades behind Samehada.. another failure of the Dance of the Cresent Moon.. I chewed my lip and sighed. Taking a breath as I thought of the next attempt.. maybe if they all attacked at a staggering of 0.3 seconds.. I looked around, almost anywhere but Setsuko for a few seconds as I took in a deep breath.- "And you think too little of me, know too little of me and assume too much of me." -I looked back to him.- "Congratulations on the wedding.." HatakeSetsuko: "Trust me... I sent it." -Setsuko said as he would move lightly in a shutter with the loud "SMASH"- "Thanks... it was a day I will never forget. To etch into my memories along with the moment my father died... the moment I arrived in Yonshi, the moment I met Kirei, The moment I was apart of Team Cobra with Jinora and Nobu. The memories I will carry and hope my children will get to hear about and how I some day will be known as a legend." -Setsuko would sound a little more confident here as he would look to Ink- "The only reason one does not know u is because you choose it. I remember you once telling me you wanted everyone to know little about you, so that way in battle they would not have much on you. All they would know is that you love to fight..." -Setsuko would pull down the exectioners blade as it splashed against the surface of the water- TakedaInkroe: -I nodded. That was true, but even secrecy about myself was becoming hard to maintain with so many eyes looking to me now, the bothersome part of being the Kage, a lot of eyes looked to you for.. many things.- "Then you may ask one thing each time you see me.. fair.. since you're my student?" -One my one my clones began to fade, splashing into merely water until just one was left behind Setsuko.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would hold out his hand to Inkroe as he would smile some under his mask- "I would ask you but I think I rather not know much more then what I know about you. I will hold you to your word but in all fairness I would rather us keep things they way we do now Sensei." -Setsuko would slowly walk up to where inkroe was sitting as he continued to have his hand out to him. "I will ask this though... and I want the truth from you." -setsuko would take on a deep breathe- "I want to know where you see me heading in this life..." -he would pause for a moment.- "there is also a matter I must report to you also... Kirei said something about a Red Eyed Man at the hot springs... how he knew who she was and he attacked her as well as some of the other students." -Setsuko would have some concern and wanted to know if he knew anything about this matter- TakedaInkroe: -I raised my eyebrow in response and slowly raised my fist as opposed to an open hand.- "Likely back down this rock.. back to Yonshigakure and to see your wife.. in the near future. As a Jounin and sensei to a team soon. I expect you will not share my choices." -I nodded.. and considered how best to answer the second statement.- "I know nothing of a red eyed man, but if he is a danger to Yonshigakure, you know what to do.. capture or kill.. Kirei and the other Chuunin are more then capable.. no?" HatakeSetsuko: -he nodded- "ofcourse I just was not sure if you heard anything." -he would listen to his own words as he would pull back his hand looking at Ink- "I see... well then I will leave you to your training then I suppose" -Setsuko would place the Executioners blade back onto his back as he began walking off- TakedaInkroe: "You should train too, Monkey.." -I said as he turned to walk away.- "Peace is a fickle thing.. and any training you miss out on could mean your life." -I said as I lifted Samehada up and bashed it to the rock once more. My clone began performing the same strike in the empty air with his sword, the same downward strike which he had performed a dozen times and a dozen times before while Setsuko was watching.. I still needed to figure out this technique.. the timings.. the angles.. the stances. Everything.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would turn to him as he would grip the handle of the blade- "it was not a question more of a demand." -he would growl playfully in the direction of Ink- TakedaInkroe: -I raised an eyebrow to the yipp of Suko before saying:-"And why should I accept the demand..?" -I slid off the edge of the rock and fell thirty feet to the lakes surface, my feet filling with chakra as I paced towards my clone, standing opposite him as we began performing extremely slow, extremely careful strikes towards the space between us, trying to figure out the logistics of the Dance of the Cresent Moon.. trying to figure out where our strikes might freely pass one anothers.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would laugh some- "because you know I am worthy of your training ink and you know that I always push myself the way I should" -he would grip the hand of the executioners blade tightly as he laughed some- "or are you really that scared that I am going to surpass you someday Inky..." -he would give a slight playfullness to his voice as he began walking in the direction of Ink- "Either way I will learn it but I figured a little bond time would be nice for us"-he would grin under his mask- TakedaInkroe: -We, I and my clone, we continued our slow dance of blades, our Samehada's swooshing through the air in slow motion as I examined the angles, the problems with the thickness of the blade and the smallness of our targets, the problems with three blades crossing paths and attempting to find a way through the airspace without touching the other blade. My clone was sweating at this point, it had been many hours of training and it was running on essentially fumes of chakra to hold itself together.- "Terrified.." -I mentioned as I halted my blade from moving, preventing it from making contact with my clones sword, then restarting the motion again, seeking desperately a path for both blades.- "Terrified that you're coming to me to learn a jutsu without even attempting to learn it by yourself." -I brought Samehada up from the surface of the water and performed a slow slicing motion back along the path I had taken.- "If you want to surpass me one day, you will need the discipline to work, train and improve alone.." -I passed a glance to his grip- "and need to master that sword of yours rather then just holding on to it." -And with that last statement I intended to plant a seed of ambition inside of him.. to work harder alone, to achieve his own goals.- HatakeSetsuko: -he shrugged to Inkroe as he laughed- "just thought it would be fun to train together but no harm taken for asking." -With that being said he would shrugg it off hearing the comment of only holding the sword he would scuff out, "Yeah you have not even really see what I can do with it.. the day you do will be your own fall" -he would not stop walking as he got off the lake and headed back into the forest- TakedaInkroe: -I nodded and continued my training as he left, hoping that he was right. I lifted Samehada up and swung it slowly at the same time as my clone and in a moment of pure luck, our blades passed cleanly through the same area without touching one another, I paused and didn't move for a minute or more.. I had done it, or at least.. done some small part of it.. I had found the place where two swords could pass through as one. Now I just needed to fit six feet of scaled blades into the same area and I might be on the way to learning the technique.-